


Two Halves of a Whole Idiot

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Literal Sleeping Together, Poe and Finn don't but that's their problem, Rose Ships It, Truth or Dare, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: "Truth or dare?""Dare."Rose smirked. "Tie your wrist to Ben's for the rest of the night."~~~~~~~~~~~~After a game of truth or dare, Rey and Ben are stuck literally and figuratively trying to figure each other out.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Star Wars One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637683
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	Two Halves of a Whole Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please enjoy this cute, random, one shot I made.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Rey always chooses dare.Truth is for cowards who are afraid to embarrass or injure themselves, and dare is for cowards who don’t want to talk about themselves. Which is why Rose and Finn always choose truth, Rey and Ben always choose dare, and Poe is all over the place. 

“Dare, hmm?” Rose muses. A mischievous smile crossed her face. “You sure you can handle that?”

“Bring it on, sister,” Rey laughs. 

“OK,” Rose says. “Tie your wrist to Ben’s for the rest of the night.”

It’s common knowledge that they hate each other. That she thinks he’s a spoiled trust-fund kid who hates not always being right. That he thinks she’s a know-it-all who starts arguments just for the heck of it. And it’s awkward as hell, because they have all the same friends. And now they’re stuck at the same sleepover. 

But Rey has never been one to turn down a dare, and this will not be the first time. No way she’s giving anyone _that_ satisfaction. She pulls her hair out of the bandana and hands it to Rose. “You tie us.”

“You’ll need me to let you out,” she warns, tying them in an elaborate knot that neither of them could possibly comprehend. “Only to go to the bathroom, until the end of the night. Have fun.”

Rey rolls her eyes and sits down, as far from Ben as their situation will allow. The game continues for a few more rounds, but begins to die out, and they consider what to do next. 

“Never have I ever,” Poe suggests. But Rey doesn’t want to drink, and she stands up to leave. 

“I’m going to go make popcorn,” she announces, standing up. Ben is yanked up with her when she forgets that they’re tied. “Sorry,” she mutters.

“I guess I’m going with you.”

They take some time to coordinate their movement on the way to the kitchen, Ben initially massively outpacing her. 

“Rose doesn’t mess around with dares,” he remarks after their fifth time crashing into something. 

“She doesn’t. How do you think Poe ended up drinking a raw egg?” She pauses. “Why d’you think she picked this one, though?”

“Maybe she thought we’d have to get along better if we were joined at the hip.” 

Rey opens a cupboard. “Good luck with that.” She stood on tiptoe so that Ben could reach the top shelf without dislocating her arm. “Why don’t we get along, Ben?”

What’s _not_ common knowledge is that Rey hates Ben Solo because he was so damn _nice_ to her when she first moved there. She was tired of people feeling sorry for her and just pretending to be nice to her, and assumed Ben was one of them. So she ignored him until he ignored her, confirming her suspicions. 

What no one knows is that Ben Solo has been hopelessly in love with Rey Andor-Erso since middle school, and ever since she started hating him, he’s ignored her as much as he possibly can. And that’s slowly become… this.

“Because you think I’m a whiny trust find kid?”

“Because you think I’m a combative know-it-all?”

“I don’t think that,” Ben replies, surprising her. 

“I don’t think that of you,” Rey admits. “What do you think?”

“I think we’re both too stubborn and trust our first impressions too much.”

This strikes a nerve. “I don’t need to be psychoanalyzed,” she snaps. “Just make the popcorn.”

So much for that. Ben thought they were finally making progress towards not hating each other, and now they were back to snapping at each other and stumbling around. 

Still, if she’s going to be tied to him for the rest of the night, stuck with the same people for the rest of highschool, Rey wants to find out what makes him tick. “I just don’t understand why you’re never happy,” she says. “You’ve always had a family. You have enough money, you’re smart and settled. What more do you want?”

Ben shook his head. “I don’t have a peaceful house. My parents never got along but are too stubborn for divorce. They’re both always gone for work. They never wanted a kid, and were disappointed I don’t want to follow either of their footsteps. I’ve never been able to figure out why the hell you envied _my_ life. Your parents love you, they _chose_ you. You’re always smiling and nothing fazes you. What more could you want?”

“I’ve had to work for everything I have. I was in the foster care system until I was twelve. I had to get a job as soon as I was fifteen to save for college. I’ve moved around almost my whole life. Stability would be nice.”

“We’re almost a whole Hallmark movie together,” Ben remarks drily. “Two halves of a whole idiot.” To his surprise, Rey _laughs_. 

“Unhappy family, no money, just waiting to get out of this dead-end town and settle down.” Rey nods in agreement. Maybe they understand each other a _little_ better now. 

“Popcorn’s done.”

“It’s a good thing you’re left-handed, or else we’d be really screwed,” Rey notes as they pour it into a bowl. 

“How did you know I’m left-handed?”

Rey feels herself flush. “Remember when we went out for dinner for Finn’s birthday? We kept bumping elbows because we were cutting with different hands.”

Ben nods. Of _course_ he remembers that dinner. He was sitting right next to Rey, bumping into her all night, burning with embarrassment. But he’s surprised Rey noticed, let alone remembered. 

He carries their snack back into the sitting room, and the others have decided to watch a movie. 

“Hey, look, they didn’t kill each other,” Finn laughs. 

Poe smirks. “We were wondering what took you so long. That was my bet. Rose had- other ideas.”

“Shut up,” Rose snaps. She turns on the TV. “Hope you like Ironman.”

“I don’t,” Rey and Ben reply in unison. 

“Too late, you missed the vote. Have a seat.” 

Rey doesn’t mind that much; she usually sleeps through movies. After some struggling to find a comfortable position, they settle on clasped hands and sitting close. It’s physically more comfortable, but extremely awkward for both of them. 

Especially when Rey dozes off an hour in and slumps onto Ben’s shoulder. Not wanting to wake her up, Ben leaves her there, until he himself falls asleep with his head tilted onto hers. 

**********

They wake up slumped over onto each other, holding hands, under the same blanket. One of the others must have put it on them before they went to bed. 

Rey jerks upwards as soon as she notes their position. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” she hisses. 

“I fell asleep like this too!” he whispers back. 

They glare at the other three, sharing an air mattress on the floor. 

“Well, our sentence is up,” Rey announces. “Soon as Rose wakes up.”

Rose stirs at the sound of her name. “Hm?”

“Untie us,” Rey demands. “And _wake me up next time._ ”

“You two just looked so peaceful together, I didn’t want to disturb you!” 

“Untie,” Ben repeats, holding up their still-entwined hands. 

“Right, sorry,” she mutters, spending several minutes undoing the knot. “Enjoy your freedom. I’m going back to sleep.”

Rey turns to Ben. “Breakfast?”

He nods in agreement. They go to the kitchen and begin making pancakes and eggs together. 

They’re plating the food, when Rey looks down and realizes something. She wonders if Ben has too. 

“Notice anything?”

He raises his eyebrows at her. “What?”

“Still holding hands.” She holds them up. 

“Force of habit?” he asks quietly. 

“I don’t think so,” she replies, knitting her other hand into his. “Do you?”

“No.” He bends down and gives her a soft, slow, kiss, like he’s wanted to for years. 

When they break apart, Rey looks down at their hands. “I don’t know what took me so long. I guess because I’m half an idiot.”

“I’m the other half,” he smiles, and kisses her again. 

**********

“What took you guys so long? Still no murder?” Poe asks. 

“Nope,” Rey replies, popping the p. “Pancakes?”

Rose’s gaze snaps to their clasped hands. “Poe, Finn, I think I won the bet…”

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is appreciated!


End file.
